ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Raion Tou
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Raion 'Character Last Name' Tou 'IMVU Username' RaionTou 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 31/12/194 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 5' 'Weight' 100lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yonshikagure 'Relationship Status' Single and ready to mingle 'Personality' Raion isnt the smartest of kids when it comes to school work but within the battlefield he's a speedy little monster. His slightly above average strength is nothing great but his speed is dangerous. When outside the battlefield Raion is a little joker, trying anything for a laugh, always coming home to his loving parents and helping them to do the farming, because its his way of training, its what kept Raion on his physical condition. After doing the farming for the day he would train with his father with the Twins's till it started getting dark, when he walks into the house with a brow full of sweat then he knew he trained hard, and looked forward to the next training day.When Raion is with friends he is always kind and joking around, with parents he helps them when he can, and helps them to his fullest, when Raion trains he does so seriously, and when hes with new people he is alwasy cheerful. 'Behaviour' Depending on the sitation set before Raion, the way he acts varys with the situation and whos with him, with friends he is happy, smiling and always telling jokes, when he is with his family he is either happy and helping, but when he trains he is serious, because he has a goal set in mind, to become a better sythe master than his father, but when Raion is in the streets walkjing, meeting new people and just being himself, he is always happy. The only time Raion is serious is when hes on the battlefield training, on mission, or being threatened, he is serious and protective of friends and family around him! 'Nindo (optional)' "Why so serious??" 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Short Bio: Taijutsu specialist Clan from the Land of Tea, once a family of farmers, now they have matured through experience and over time to become one of the most deadly clans in existance, their Sickle and Scythe techniques are highly dangerous. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Wind ((Will have)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Speed 'Weaknesses' Stamina 'Chakra colour' light green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Raion grew up in a happy home, with two loving parents who were amazing farmers, from the Tou clan. Raion is the 12th decendant of the Original Tou clan leader, from the 5th decendant down, the first male of the born children of the previous parents would be passed down the Twin Black Fangs ( 2 sythes connected by an unbreakable rope) the male would use these weapons and try to master them, but none so far have been able to do so, even though some of the previous decendants were quite skilled in the way of the fangs. Well Raion was the next decendant of the Twin Black Fangs and he recieved them at the age of 10 like the decendants before him. Before he was given them, he watched his father demonstrate the p[ower and fluidity of the movements, because the tou clan were known for there speed and above average strength. The only downside to such skill was the lack of intelligence when it came to test and book smart, but we had the smarts when it came to battle. Raion is 12 years old now, and has been learning the way of the sythe from his father in the land of tea, but Raion had a different idea, he wanted to surpass his strong kind father in ways he didnt know, so he set out to join Yonshikagure, he had heard they had powerful Senseis that could help him become stronger than his father, even though Raion was a joker with his friends he still had the seriousness to become strong. Here we are today, Raion is 12 almost 13 has been using the Twin's since he was 10 and is an academy student about to write the test, to become genin, the first step to become stronger than his powerful kind father. :) 'Roleplaying Library' Academy Student -> Genin Test ''' '''http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Raion_Tou_Academy_Grad_Test_and_Team_Nobu_Training 'Approved by:' Soudai Namikaze, Suzuki Saiyuki Category:Academy Student